Foundling
by broncomap
Summary: Taking its beginning from the TV episode "The Foundling" this goes off in a different direction.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from these characters or stories. I just like to make stuff up. This story takes its beginning from the TV episode "The Foundling" which was written by Jim Byrnes, but goes in a different direction.

Author's Note: This story is not true to canon, I repeat – not true to canon.

It was night and Matt was riding wearily home to Dodge. His back ached and his left arm was getting stiff from trying to keep the small bundle that rested in his forearm from getting bounced about. He straightened that arm ever so slightly as he for the umpteenth time, reviewed the event that had set him on this journey.

Eli and MayLee Baines had come to town for the first time in months, and were warmly welcomed. As Eli exchanged greetings with folks, it was obvious that he was feeling proud and happy, and he had every right to be. It was the rare person who could turn his life around the way Eli had. For years he had been known as a worthless drunk who became belligerent, violent and deadly dangerous after a few drinks. Then he met MayLee and fell head over heels in love. They married, started a farm, and Eli had kept his promise to MayLee that his drinking days were over. The day they came to town, Eli was about to shop for supplies when a former drinking buddy came over and greeted him with gusto. He wanted to buy Eli a drink, just one, for old times sake. Eli was reluctant but finally laughed and agreed that one drink wouldn't hurt. Unfortunately for Eli, there was no such thing as just one, and before long he was raving drunk, and on a rampage. When Matt tried to subdue him, Eli viciously attacked him, and making a split second decision, Matt drew and fired. In that split second MayLee became a widow.

Matt knew he had had no choice. Doc, Kitty and even MayLee had told him so, but he found no comfort in their words. As he went about the business of arranging for the funeral, comforting the distraught MayLee and writing his official report, guilt gnawed away at him. He knew had to get away, if only for a few day. He had to get out from under the burden of a job that required him to make life and death decisions in one split second. He needed time to refresh his tired soul. Kitty understood and asked only that he not stay away too long.

Kitty – The thought of her warmed him. They had been lovers, confidants and best friends for over eighteen years, but had married just five months before. He had always believed that being a lawman and marriage didn't mix. His job was dangerous, and he never wanted to risk leaving a widow behind. Then something happened that opened his eyes. It started when Kitty was furious with him for canceling their vacation because of his job. At that time she met a man named Will Stambridge, who started courting her. He was charming, showered her with attention and wanted to marry her, but Kitty turned him down. Matt remembered what she had said to him, after sending Stambridge away, "Matt, I love you, and I always will. I will never love anyone else the way I love you." Looking into her love filled eyes, he understood what he should have realized long before, if he was killed, Kitty's grief would be the same, married or not. In fact denying her a public acknowledgement of their relationship, might make losing him even harder. She deserved marriage and all that that went with it. He deserved it too. He asked her to be his wife, and two weeks later they got married and had the biggest party Dodge had ever seen.

The night of their wedding he officially moved into Kitty's rooms in the Long Branch. They planned to remain there for a few of weeks at most. They wanted a house to make truly theirs, a real home, a refuge that was special to them. They both wanted it, but in truth Matt didn't see the rush. The rooms in the Long Branch were plenty comfortable, and he was busy. So far every time Kitty had made an appointment to see a property, he had had to cancel because of his job. Matt sighed, knowing it was beginning to be a point of tension between them.

The small bundle in his arms squirmed. The infant's blanket had loosened and was falling off. Matt stopped his horse, secured the blanket and rode on, as he recalled how he had come to be in possession of the baby.

After leaving Dodge, he had ridden most of the day when it started to pour. Seeking cover, he hurried into a cave, and to his astonishment found a crying infant and its very frightened, very young mother there. After some gentle coaxing the teenage girl told him that her name was Lettie. She said that she had been raped and to her horror, found herself pregnant. When her parents found out, they sent her to a home for wayward girls. She ran away from the place, and was by herself when she gave birth. Lettie was so young, that Matt figured it best to bring her back to her family. When they got to the farm, it wasn't the warmest of reunions, but intimately Lettie's parents took their daughter back but wouldn't accept the baby. They would not accept an illegitimate child, particularly one born of rape.

Matt had had no choice but to take the baby, and was now approaching Dodge thinking about the task before him. He'd have to find a home for it quickly, and if he couldn't, put it under state custody. Suddenly, he felt his horse perk up, and knew they had reached the edge of town. Shifting his arm slightly he thought about his plan. It wasn't much of one, but it was all he could come up with. He'd bring the baby to Kitty, and start looking for a permanent home in the morning. He just hoped Kitty didn't mind the inconvenience too much.

He stopped in front of the Long Branch, and held the tiny bundle close as he dismounted and walked to the front door. He reached into his pocket to get his key, but it wasn't there. Sighing with frustration at having lost his key, Matt started banging on the door. After a few minutes he heard a voice, "We're closed. Go away."

"Kitty, it's me."

Kitty opened the door and Matt quickly thrust his small bundle into her arms. She looked puzzled, "That's this?"

Shaking his head he answered, "Trouble." Then he grabbed his horse's reins, "I have to stable my horse."

Matt walked away, leaving a stunned Kitty standing in the doorway holding a baby. She closed the door and walked upstairs muttering to herself, "I can't wait to hear this story."

Inside her rooms, Kitty looked down at the bundle in her arms, and could see the infant had acquired some trail dust. Kitty put her down and got a wet cloth. She'd didn't have a washtub to use as a baby bath, so a little cleaning up would have to do. As she gently washed the infant, Kitty was struck with wonder at the perfection of it all – the little ears, pink lips, perfect fingers and toes. There was something miraculous about a body so tiny, yet so perfect and complete. After getting the infant cleaned up, Kitty got a shawl from her closet to replace the dusty blanket she had removed. She wrapped the little body securely, picked her up, and was filled with the kind of warm satisfaction she felt whenever she cared for one of her friend Bess's babies. She tenderly placed the baby on her bed, and got in next to her. Within minutes both were asleep.

Matt trudged over to the stable. No one was awake, so he was on his own. After removing the saddle and halter, he fed and watered his horse. Then he closed the stable door and walked wearily home.

When he reached the Long Branch, he was glad that Kitty had left the door unlocked. He walked upstairs, eager to get into bed with his wife and hold her in his arms. When he got to the foot of the bed, he saw Kitty fast asleep on one side, and the infant fast asleep on the other. Matt thought about getting in next to the baby, but was afraid that he'd turn over and squash it. Looking at Kitty's sleeping form with regret, he set down the small bag of supplies that Lettie's mother had given him, kissed Kitty gently on the forehead and went to his office to sleep on a cot.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty tossed and turned in her sleep before waking from a vivid dream that a crying baby was in the room. Eyes wide open and still hearing the cry, she turned towards the sound and blinked as she realized that she wasn't dreaming, and remembered what had taken place earlier. She looked at the crying infant and whispered, "Well, little one, it seems you're real."

Seeing that the baby had managed to kick off the shawl that had been wrapped around her, Kitty turned onto one side and took the tiny thing in her arms. Feeling the little body shiver, Kitty opened her nightgown and moved the infant over on her chest, to share her body warmth. She pulled a blanket over both of them and gently rubbed the baby's back. A tiny sigh of contentment escaped from the precious little mouth, and Kitty smiled. She continued rubbing the small back as she inhaled the sweet smell of the infant, and tenderly fingered her fine, blond hair. Then with her own sigh of contentment, Kitty fell back to sleep.

Not long after dawn, Kitty woke as she felt the little body, which was lying on her chest, begin to stir. She realized that the infant was starting to root around looking for somewhere to nurse. With a rueful smile, she sat up and cradled the little thing in her arms, "I know you're hungry, and I'm so sorry I can't give you what you're looking for. We'll have to go to Doc's to get some formula." Kitty laid the baby down, and got up quickly to throw on some clothes. She was hurriedly buttoning her blouse, when she spotted a small bag on the floor. Figuring that Matt must have come in and left it, she opened the bag and was pleased to find a baby bottle, some diapers, 2 tiny shirts and a well-worn baby dress. As she laid the items out on her bed, Kitty briefly wondered where Matt was, and why he hadn't slept there, then she quickly turned her attention back to the tiny baby. She'd solve the matter of Matt's whereabouts later, right now she had a hungry, wet infant to tend to. Smiling gently, she looked into the infant's eyes, "Well little one, you have some supplies. Let's get you ready to go to Doc's."

As she changed and dressed the infant, Kitty started singing softly, "_Hush little baby, don't say a word, mama's going to buy you a mocking bird, and if that mocking bird_ …" As she sang, Kitty watched the pretty little face turn, look up at her and light up with an angelic smile. Smiling back, Kitty's heart was melting and she leaned over and tenderly covered the small, sweet belly with kisses. Then she snuggly wrapped a shawl around the smiling infant and picked her up, "Here we go little one." Cradling the baby in her arms, Kitty looked into the blue eyes that were shining up at her. "I can't keep calling you little one. You know, I've always thought that if I - well if I ever had a - well - I think I'll call you Mary." Holding little Mary close, Kitty hurried over to Doc's.

It wasn't long before she was sitting in Doc's office giving a very hungry baby a bottle. Doc always kept formula on hand for new mothers who couldn't nurse. He and Kitty were pleased with how eagerly the infant was sucking down the nourishment. Doc had already examined her and declared that although somewhat underweight, she was basically healthy.

Doc rubbed his mustache, "You say Matt dropped her in your arms late last night, and you haven't seen him since?"

Kitty nodded "That's right Doc. He must have gone to his office for some reason." Kitty looked down at Mary, who was still hungrily sucking on the bottle. "Mary spent the night in bed with me." She was quiet for a moment before whispering almost to herself, "She is such a wonder."

Doc was pensively watching Kitty hold little Mary, when he heard footsteps and turned towards the door just as Matt walked in. "Hello Doc." He turned to his wife with a smile, "Hello Kitty, I thought I'd find you here." He walked over and kissed his wife lightly on her lips.

Kitty smiled up at Matt. She was still delighted by the fact that since their marriage, she didn't have to wait until they were alone to be given a kiss. "Matt why didn't you come to bed last night? I figured you came in and dropped off that bag."

Matt chuckled, "Well this little thing was in bed with you, and I didn't want to risk squashing her."

Kitty laughed, "Matt that's silly. We could have made an arrangement. Anyway, speaking of this little thing, you must have quite some story to tell."

Matt nodded, "I was just a few hours outside of Dodge when a rainstorm hit and I took shelter in a cave. The baby and her young mother were there. She was not much more than a girl herself, and had just given birth."

Doc looked horrified, "A teenager – was she alone?"

Matt nodded, "Yep, about 15 years old, if that. She had been raped, and her folks sent her to a home for, as she put it, "bad girls." She had seen girls there die in childbirth, so when it was getting close to her time she got scared and ran away. She was trying to get to a midwife but didn't make it in time. Once I found her, I figured it best to get her home to her folks, and hope they could work things out. They took her back, but wouldn't keep a baby born out of wedlock, particularly one born of rape.

Doc shook his head, "Terrible, just terrible."

Matt shrugged, "Doc in their minds it was the moral thing to do. That's how they read the bible."

Kitty set the bottle aside and put the baby over her shoulder to burp her, "Sounds like Mary's had quite a time of it."

Matt looked at Kitty in surprise, "Mary?"

Kitty kissed the infant's back, "Was she given a different name?"

"Well no, but…."

Kitty interjected quickly, "I have to call her something, and Mary is a lovely name." She stood up, cradling the baby in her arms. "Right now Mary and I are going shopping. I was glad to find a few things in the bag Matt, but she needs more than that."

Carrying Mary, Kitty brushed a kiss across Matt's lips as she walked to the door, "See you later Cowboy."

Once the door was closed, Doc shook his head at Matt. Seeing the accusatory look Doc was giving him, Matt asked sharply, "What?"

"Matt, do you plan to adopt that baby?" Matt looked shocked, "Of course not Doc. I'll find a home for her and if I can't, I'll send her to the state foundling home."

Doc rubbed his mustache, "For a very smart man, you seem capable of doing some very stupid things. What made you think it would be a good idea to bring a baby to Kitty?"

"What do you mean Doc? What was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know Matt, but you should have thought it through. Kitty is a loving, caring woman. You've seen her with Bess Ronniger's children, the love and affection she has for them, the way she cuddles the babies. Kitty's never had a chance to have children of her own, but now that you two are married, it has to be something she's been thinking about."

Matt shook his head, "Doc, Kitty and I haven't even discussed having a family."

Doc raised his voice and pointed his finger at Matt's chest, "Well, maybe you should have before you brought an infant to her."

Matt was clearly annoyed, "Doc, we don't even have a house yet."

Doc nodded, "I know that, and whose been dragging his feet on that one?"

Matt shoved his hat on his head muttering, "I have things to do," and he stormed out the door.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

With Mary in her arms, Kitty walked down Front Street to Mr. Jonas's general store. She exchanged greetings with a few people, but no one paid much attention except for a few so called ladies who wondered how a woman who had been married for just 5 months happened to be carrying an infant. They snickered and whispered to each other that at least it explained why the marshal had suddenly married Kitty; she must have been pregnant. Of course they didn't mention the fact that not one of them had seen any sign of pregnancy in Kitty's always-slender body, over the past months.

Kitty overheard the petty gossips, but didn't care. She had developed a thick skin over the years, and had learned to ignore their malicious talk about her "scandalous profession," and "improper designs" on the good marshal. They never understood why Matt had never given any one of them a second glance, and were bowled over when he married her. They always figured that when it came down to it he would marry a "decent woman." Now they thought they had an explanation for the wedding. As usual Kitty ignored them and kept walking, almost pitying them for the smallness of their natures.

When she entered the store, Mr. Jonas was busily putting up a display of shoes. If he was surprised to see her holding a baby, his expression didn't betray it, "Hello Mrs. Dillon, what can I do for you?"

Kitty smiled, "Several things, Mr. Jonas. The first is a baby basket for this little one."

Mr. Jonas nodded, "I'll fetch a good one, along with the blanket that goes with it. Our standard baby blanket nicely cushions the bottom and sides of the basket, making it warm and cozy."

Within minutes Mary was lying happily inside a spacious basket that was lined with a soft, cotton blanket. Mr. Jonas looked into the basket, "She is a pretty one. I think I'll add another touch, on the house of course." He hurried off and returned with a pink ribbon, which he tied it to the basket with a flourish.

Kitty smiled, "Thank you. Now I'll take another baby blanket, and I'll like to see some baby dresses, sweaters, hats and booties."

Mr. Jonas brought out the finest baby clothes he had in stock, and spread the items out on the counter. Kitty examined each one carefully. She wanted things that were well made and attractive, but a little big for the infant, figuring that with regular feedings Mary would grow quickly. Finally she chose 4 dresses, two white, one pink and one yellow, 2 baby bonnets, 2 sweaters and a pair of booties. "This will do for now Mr. Jonas. Please pack them up."

Kitty left the store with a light heart, carrying the pretty basket, with Mary inside, in one hand, and a shopping bag in the other. She was about to return to the Long Branch when she realized she had forgotten something at Doc's and headed back to his office.

When she got up the stairs, her hands were full so she tapped on Doc's door with her foot. He opened it and had to smile at how radiantly beautify Kitty looked as she stood there, basket in one hand and shopping bag in the other. Doc looked into the basket, "My how content she looks, and it seems that Mr. Jonas gussied up the basket with a ribbon. I understand that he only does that for the prettiest babies."

Kitty grinned, "That, and it's good for business." Doc and Kitty laughed as Kitty walked in adding, "But Mary really is pretty, and Doc you're right, she looks content." Kitty looked up, "Doc, I forgot to take the formula you had for me. Of course I insist on paying for it, and when I start to run out, please let me know the best way to buy more."

Kitty looked at Doc and blushed, realizing she was implying that she expected to have Mary for a long time. She hadn't even verbalized it to herself, but knew what was in her heart. She wanted to keep Mary, and would have to find a way to make Matt understand and want her too."

Doc looked at Kitty with a kind smile, "I'll get that formula, and there's no charge - not another word."

He put the formula in Kitty's bag, and she kissed his cheek, "Thanks, Doc. Thanks for everything."

Doc watched her go with a wistful look, wondering what was going to happen between Matt and Kitty, the two people he loved so much.

While Kitty was shopping, Matt was busy racing from problem to problem – a petty theft, missing chickens, a knife fight, and on and on. He had just gotten back to his office and was formulating a plan for finding a home for the baby, when Barney rushed in with a telegram. Matt read it, stuffed it in his pocket and went to see Kitty.

When he opened the door, Kitty sitting in the armchair, singing softly to the baby as she gave her a bottle. She heard Matt and looked up. Concern was evident on her face, "Matt, you haven't spoken to anyone about adopting Mary have you?"

Matt shook his head, "I haven't had time." In that instant, as he looked at Kitty, he knew that Doc was right. Kitty wanted the baby.

They looked at each other, their eyes locking as they read one other's thoughts. Finally Matt spoke, "Kitty, we don't even have a house yet."

She answered quietly, "I know, and why is that?"

Matt didn't want to answer or argue so he simply said what he had come to tell her, "I just got a telegram from the Attorney General. I have to go to Pretty Prairie to serve some papers and swear an affidavit. I should be back tomorrow night."

Kitty nodded. They looked at each other in silence for a long moment, and then Matt turned and left. "

Riding to Pretty Prairie, Matt tried without success, to put thoughts of Kitty and the baby out of his mind. He typically did not avoid facing reality, but as the image of Kitty holding the baby kept returning, he knew there was reality he didn't want to deal with, the fact that Kitty wanted that baby. He couldn't even grasp how it had happened. Kitty hadn't even spent 24 hours with the infant before she not only named her, but wanted to keep her. He tried to focus on the legal matters he was traveling to Pretty Prairie for, but his mind kept returning to Kitty. What he had told Doc was true; he and Kitty hadn't even discussed children. It hadn't come up, but maybe Doc was right, maybe it should have. Maybe Kitty was waiting for him to start the conversation, or maybe not. He just didn't know.

He came to a small lake and decided to stop to water his horse. He dismounted and was taking a swig from his canteen, when he heard splashing and laughter, and looked towards it. A small group of children were playing in the water. One freckled, pigtailed little girl looked up from her splashing game and waved to him. He smiled and waved back, and as he watched the girl and her friends splash and giggle, he thought about children. It wasn't that he didn't like them. Over the years, he had spent time with children and even babies, and enjoyed them, and they always seemed to take to him. It was just that being responsible for raising one was another matter. He was already responsible for a bustling town and an entire territory, it wasn't practical to take on more. Aside from that, what if something happened to him? Kitty would be left to raise a child alone. These were the practical realities of his life, practical realities that couldn't be ignored or wished away. Practical realities that he had to make Kitty understand. He mounted his horse with a sigh, knowing that when he got back, he and Kitty would have to have a long, serious talk, and it was a talk he wasn't looking forward to.

He glanced over at the laughing children one more time, and continued on his journey

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The Next Morning

Mary was crying, crying in the red faced relentless way that infants have. Holding Mary in her arms Kitty was trying to calm her, just as she had been doing during the long, mostly sleepless, seemingly endless night. At midnight, Mary woke up crying. Kitty gave her a bottle, changed her diaper and rocked her to sleep, but an hour later the infant was awake again. This time she wouldn't take a bottle, and wasn't wet so Kitty tried everything she could think of to sooth the little thing – hugging, rocking, patting her back, walking back and forth and bouncing her a little. Mary eventually went back to sleep, only to wake again a short time later. That was the pattern for the rest of the night and it was now 6AM. Kitty was worried that something might really be wrong, and decided that a trip to Doc's was warranted.

As soon as Doc opened the door, he noted Kitty's red-rimmed eyes and worried expression. He had seen that look on many a new mother's face. Kitty stepped into the office, "Oh Doc, Mary was up most of the night. Is she sick? Am I doing something wrong?" Taking the baby into his arms Doc said gently, "Just get yourself a cup of coffee Kitty, and sit down. I'll have a look."

Kitty filled a coffee cup to the brim and downed the dark, hot liquid gratefully, as she watched Doc examine Mary. Finally he put Mary over his shoulder and patted her back, "Kitty, she has colic. That's a common thing with young babies. You're not doing a thing wrong. I'm going to give her some gripe water to settle her stomach and I want you to take her home and rest. When I say rest, I mean both of you."

Kitty smiled with relief and a few minutes later was walking back to the Long Branch carrying a much happier baby. By the time they were home, Mary was asleep. Kitty wanted nothing more than to take a nap herself, but knew it was impractical. There was inventory to take, orders to be placed, a new dealer to instruct, and so on. The demands of running a business didn't end because she was taking care of a baby. As she worked, Kitty kept the baby basket right next to her so she could feed, change and comfort Mary when it was needed.

When she finally had a chance to take a break, Kitty looked at the clock and was amazed to see it was almost 6PM. She turned to her friend and chief bartender Sam, "Sam, I'm taking Mary upstairs. I'm not sure when I'll be down. You can handle things can't you?"

Sam couldn't help but notice how tired and preoccupied Kitty looked, "Of course Miss Kitty, and don't worry about coming down. I'm sure I can take care of things."

Kitty smiled gratefully, and went upstairs with Mary who was gurgling happily in her basket. Once inside, Kitty looked longingly at her bed, but decided that now was not the time to rest. She would cook dinner, and a good one. The telegram Matt sent that morning, said he'd be back tonight. If all went according to plan, Mary would go to sleep, and she and Matt would sit down to a fine meal and have a long, long talk. She had to make him understand about Mary.

Figuring on ham, baked potatoes, biscuits, collard greens with bacon bits and an apple pie, Kitty knew that she had less time than usual to get it all done, but was confident that she could do it, if she was organized. She was, in fact extremely organized, and all was going according to plan until Mary started wailing. Knowing that Mary wasn't hungry or wet, Kitty thought of hurrying back to Doc's, but remembered he had gone out to the Dawson place. She put Mary over her shoulder and rubbed her back, and after a little while the baby settled down. With a sign of relief, Kitty gently set Mary down, and tiptoed away, but had gone only a few feet when Mary started crying again. Kitty picked up the unhappy infant and once again tried to comfort her.

Matt had almost reached Dodge. The trip to Pretty Prairie hadn't been as easy as he hoped. When he served papers on a man, that ordered him to appear in court, the man became violent and had to be subdued. Then his two brothers got into the act and Matt had to fight them off too. He finally managed to get the three of them into jail cells, and went to make an affidavit. The problem with that was that the attorney he was supposed to give a statement to was stinking drunk. He was the only attorney in town, so Matt had to sober him up before making his official statement. As he and rode into Dodge and headed for the stable, Matt thought about Pretty Prairie, and concluded that the events there were a piece of cake compared to the conversation he was facing. Moss, the stable owner was sitting outside, and stood up, "Hello Marshal, hope you had a good trip. Here let me take your horse for you."

Matt hesitated for a second. Part of him wanted to take care of his horse himself, in order to put off the talk he had to have with Kitty for a little longer. Knowing how ridiculous that was, he handed over the reins, "Thanks Moss."

He took a deep breath and headed towards the Long Branch, but soon slowed his stride. Maybe making a detour to stop at his office was in order. Certainly there was mail to attend to, and wanted posters to examine. Taking another deep breath, he knew he couldn't put it off. It was best to get the conversation over with. He walked purposefully towards the Long Branch, reviewing the things he planned to say. The things he had rehearsed over and over on his ride home. He'd remind Kitty about the danger of his job, the possibility of something happening to him, the responsibilities he already had - all the practical realities of his life. He'd remind her that didn't even have a house yet. Matt stopped for a second, and decided that it wasn't wise bring up not having a house. She hadn't reacted well the last time he mentioned it.

He pushed through the batwing doors of the Long Branch, and without looking at anyone, walked across the room and went upstairs. As soon as he opened the door he heard the baby crying and walked into the next room. He was taken aback by what he saw. Kitty was looking uncharacteristically frazzled, and smoke was seeping into the room. "Kitty, what's going on and what's that smell?"

Kitty hadn't heard Matt come in, and looked up in surprise. For the first time she noticed the smell of something burning, and looked around. Smoke was coming from the kitchen. "Oh no! Dinner is burning. Mary's been crying, I – I…" She thrust Mary into Matt's arms, and rushed into the kitchen with tears in her eyes, leaving a stunned marshal holding a crying baby."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

After Kitty left the room in tears, leaving Matt holding a crying baby, he stood in stunned silence for a full minute before sinking down into a chair. He finally looked at the squalling infant he had found himself holding, "Seems like you've been causing quite a bit of trouble, it takes a lot to bring that woman to tears, an awful lot."

Mary was still crying, but the intensity of her sobs was diminishing. Matt continued speaking quietly, "You're awful tiny to be causing such a stir. You don't have to fuss so you know. Most often things turn out all right. Look at you, you survived being born in a cave, and you did all right being out on the trail with me."

Mary's cries petered out, and her breathing slowed. She had finally cried herself out, and was looking up into Matt's eyes. With his large thumb, he wiped a tear from beneath her eye, "Well now that's better."

Mary smiled and Matt whispered, "You sure are pretty," he chuckled a little before adding, "You're tiny too, but you definitely know how to make your presence known." He stroked her soft cheek with his finger, and she took hold of it. Matt smiled, "You've got a good grip there. I have a feeling you've got some bigness inside of that tiny body of yours."

Mary graced him with another smile, the kind of smile of pure joy that most often bursts forth from a baby or child. Matt looked into Mary's eyes, and recalled the happy children he had seen playing in the lake outside of Pretty Prairie, and the pigtailed little girl who had waved to him. He heard Kitty come into the room, but kept his eyes on Mary when he spoke. "What do you think she'll look like – what do you think she'll be like – when she's a little girl?"

Kitty stood perfectly still and whispered, "I don't know, but it would be fun to find out. Wouldn't it?"

Matt continued to look at Mary, "She'll be something special. I know that much."

Kitty nodded, "She kind of makes you fall in love with her doesn't she?"

Matt slowly looked up at his wife as he realized, without a doubt, that the practical realities of his life had just expanded to include a baby, "Kitty, you reckon she'll be walking in a year or so."

"That's likely Matt."

"That'd probably be a good time to get her sitting on a pony."

Kitty laughed, "Matt, don't you think that might be a little young?"

"We'll see. She'll awful strong for such a tiny thing. Look at the grip she has on my finger."

Kitty looked at Matt, her heart bursting with joy. Then she remembered dinner. "Matt, dinner is ruined, and the kitchen is a mess. I lost track of things when Mary was crying, but I can see what I can salvage."

Matt shook his head, "No need. Let's go to Delmonico's. After dinner, I'll help you with the kitchen before I go on rounds."

In Delmonico's they took turns holding Mary as they ate. Kitty was holding her when Matt looked at them and was struck by the rightness of it all. "Kitty, it just occurred to me that Judge Brooker is coming to town tomorrow. I reckon, if we asked, he wouldn't mind doing the legal work for an adoption. What do you think?"

Kitty nodded, so filled with emotion, she didn't dare say a word for fear she'd cry.

Matt looked at the love of his life, and added, "Kitty, do you think you'd have time tomorrow morning to set things up for us to look at some properties? It's time we found a home."

Kitty said quietly, "I know of 3 houses we can see right away."

After dinner they went back to the Long Branch and Matt helped Kitty clean up the kitchen until it was time for night rounds. After he left, she hummed happily as she finished the job. Once the kitchen was back in good shape, she washed and changed Mary and sat down to give her a bottle.

As she sat feeding the baby, Kitty couldn't help but let out a big sigh. She was tired from not having slept much the night before, and it had been a long day, but it had turned out to be one of the best days of her life. Mary was drifting off to sleep, and Kitty set the bottle aside, thinking that tomorrow she and Matt should buy a cradle. Mary was tiny enough to sleep in her basket at the moment, but would grow out of it very soon. Kitty stood and was about to set Mary down in the basket, when she suddenly heard a loud sound and stiffened. It was the all too familiar sound of a gunshot. Mary was startled and woke suddenly. More shots sounded in quick succession, and after a pause several more.

With Mary in her arms, Kitty ran to the window. She saw several people running but her tall Cowboy wasn't one of them.

With shaking hands, Kitty put a sweater on Mary, tossed a cape over her shoulders and hurried downstairs to find out what was happening.

Sam and the few remaining customers were looking over the batwing doors. Kitty pushed through, "Does anyone know what happened?"

Everyone shook their head, as one man answered, "All we know is we heard gunfire, and then shouting and running.

Kitty looked outside, the wind was picking up. She turned to Sam, "Have you seen Matt?" Sam wished he had an answer that would comfort her, but didn't, "I haven't Miss Kitty, all I know is some men were taking a wounded man over to Doc's." Sam paused before whispering into Kitty's ear, "Miss Kitty, I know you're worried. If you want I'll hold on to little Mary while you go over to Doc's. You don't have to worry, I've taken care of babies before, and it's getting kind of cold to be taking her out."

Kitty looked at Sam. He had never revealed much about his past, but if he said he had experience with babies she believed him. She handed Mary over, "Thank you Sam. I don't expect to be gone long, but if she gets hungry there's a bottle and formula upstairs."

Sam cradled Mary in his arms, "Don't you worry."

As Kitty rushed out, Sam felt several sets of eyes staring at him. He looked up and spoke sternly, "Everybody out. I'm closing up."

The men looked at the incongruous sight of the tall, world worn bartender holding a small baby, but didn't dare laugh. They knew that Sam was a tough man who never hesitated to bring out a shotgun if the situation warranted it. One after the other they said good night and quietly left.

Sam gently rocked Mary in his arms as he hoped and prayed that the marshal was all right.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Kitty hurried down the dark, now empty street towards Doc's office. She gripped the top of her cloak to hold it closed as protection from the cold wind, but nothing could protect her from the icy fear that surrounded her heart. Trying not to imagine the worst, she raced up the stairs, and opened the door. Doc's back was towards her as he bent over a patient, intent on his work. Newly was standing next to him

Kitty stepped into the room, and when she got closer couldn't believe what she saw. Louis Pheeters was being operated on. Louis, the dear, sweet, harmless drunk who sometimes carried her packages for a few pennies. He wouldn't hurt a fly, and didn't have an enemy in the world.

"Oh no, what happened to Louis?"

Doc was immersed in the task at hand, so Newly answered, "I only know what I heard from Festus. Two men broke into the stage depot and were taking the cash box when Louis somehow stumbled in on them and they shot him. By the time Matt got there the men were getting on their horses. They exchanged gunfire, but the men got away, and Matt rode after them. Festus brought Louis up here.

Doc stepped away from the table, took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. As he put his glasses back on, he nodded at Kitty and Newly with relief, "Well, our friend Louis here is going to be all right." Doc shook his head with a half smile, "and he has so much alcohol in him that he didn't feel a thing, and will sleep for a good while. Newly, give me a hand, and help me carry him into the back room."

Newly and Doc carried the snoring Louis Pheeters into the back and settled him into bed. They returned to the front to find Kitty peering anxiously out the window. Newly opened the door, "Kitty, I'll go back to the marshal's office and check in with Festus. If I find out anything I'll let you know."

Kitty nodded her thanks with a poor attempt at a smile, and continued to stare out into the darkness. Doc put his arm around her, "Kitty, don't you worry now. Matt can take care of himself. You know that."

Kitty looked up into Doc's kind eyes, "Doc, I'm scared. I'm mostly scared that Matt won't make it back safe, but I'm also worried about what might happen even if he does."

Doc was perplexed, "What do you mean?"

"Doc, Matt wanted us to adopt Mary. He fell in love with her just like I did, and he was going to ask Judge Brooker to do the legal work tomorrow. What if this shooting brings up Matt's fear of leaving an orphan behind, and he changes his mind? What if he even regrets having a wife?"

Doc shook his head and answered emphatically, "Kitty, Matt will never regret marrying you, never. I am as sure of that as I am of anything, in fact more sure of it than I am of anything."

Kitty stared out the window again, "What about a child? Will he still want a child? Even if he wants one, will he allow himself to have one?"

Doc didn't respond. He didn't have an answer, and he wished he did. He was closer to Matt than to any human being except Kitty, but he didn't have the answer to that question.

The silence that hung in the air was suddenly broken by the sound of heavy footsteps, unsteady, irregular footsteps.

Doc opened the door and saw Matt, with his arm around another man's waist, struggling up the stairs. The two men staggered into the room. Both were covered with blood and mud, and Matt was limping badly.

Matt roughly shoved the man towards the examination bed, saying gruffly "Lie down there." Grabbing the back of a chair to steady himself, Matt looked at Doc, "Take a look at him. It's a stab wound, I don't know how bad.

To Doc's eyes Matt looked as bad as the man lying on the bed, "Matt, what about you? Are you hurt?"

Matt shook his head although it was clear he was avoiding putting weight on one leg, "I'm fine Doc. We wrestled over a knife and he got stabbed. I twisted my knee that's all."

Doc nodded, but quickly looked Matt up and down before looking at the man who was lying on the table. Doc was examining the man's wound as Kitty took Matt's arm. "Cowboy, are you sure you're all right. You're covered with blood."

Matt hadn't realized that Kitty was there. He looked down at his clothes and realized what a frightening sight he must be, "Kitty, I'm fine. Like I said we ended up wrestling in the mud over his knife, and he fell on it. The blood on my shirt is his."

Doc was filling a bowl with water so he could clean out the stab wound, "Matt, weren't there two men?"

"That's right Doc. The other one is in jail. Festus is watching him and Newly is on his way over to help keep an eye on this one."

Doc nodded, "That's fine, but Newly can take his time. This one's not going anywhere anytime soon." He looked at Kitty and Matt. "Now, I'm sure you two have better things to do than hang around here. Go home." He paused before adding, "Matt stay off that leg. If that knee is swollen in the morning, I want to see you first thing."

Matt started protesting, but Kitty interrupted, "I'll see to it Doc."

Matt took Kitty's arm and whispered, "I'm fine."

Doc spoke up, "I heard that Matt. Kitty, I'm counting on you."

Matt opened the door, and Kitty called over her shoulder, "Don't worry Doc. I'll make sure he follows your instructions."

As they slowly walked down the stairs, Kitty looked at her husband, wondering what his thoughts were about Mary and the adoption. She was almost afraid to ask.

They reached the street and walked a few steps when Matt suddenly stood still and looked at his wife, "Kitty, where is Mary?"

Kitty looked up into the clear, blue eyes that she knew so well, eyes that hid everything from others, but nothing from her. She had her answer and smiled.

Taking his arm once again she answered, "She's with Sam."

Matt wasn't sure he heard right, "Did you say Sam?"

Kitty nodded. "He said he had experience with babies."

Matt gave a small shrug, "Well, Sam wouldn't lie, but I'd sure like to hear more about it."

Kitty giggled, "Me too Matt, but not tonight. Let's go get Mary and get to bed, it's been quite a day for both of us, and you need to get off that leg."

They quietly entered the Long Branch. It was empty except for a world worn bartender, sitting at a table with a baby in his arms, singing softly.

Kitty and Matt smiled at each other and stood listening. After a couple of minutes Matt spoke, "Sam, if I'm hearing correctly that's seems to be a ballad about a drunken cowboy."

Sam looked up suddenly, his face flushed with embarrassment, "Marshal, Miss Kitty, I didn't hear you come in."

Kitty took the baby from Sam's arms, "Thank you for watching her."

Sam smiled, "It was pleasure."

Matt put a hand on Sam's arm, "Sam, we haven't told many people yet, but we're adopting Mary. We're hoping Judge Brooker can make it legal tomorrow."

Sam's smile broadened, "That's wonderful. It's nice to know this little one will have such fine folks as parents. If you ever need a helping hand, just ask. Like I told Miss Kitty, I've looked after babies before."

Sam blushed again and added quickly, "I'll lock up. Don't worry about a thing."

Kitty gently kissed Sam on the cheek and the couple took Mary upstairs.

Once inside, Matt got cleaned up while Kitty rocked Mary to sleep, and set her in the basket. The couple climbed into bed and Kitty immediately fell asleep in Matt's arms. Matt took a few minutes to thinks about the things he had resisted having in life. Things he thought he shouldn't have or didn't deserve. Somehow thankfully, the fates had conspired to give him those things anyway.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The Next Day

It was almost noon, and Kitty was filled with a quiet sense of happiness as she sat in her newly acquired rocking chair giving Mary a bottle. It had been a busy morning. Just after dawn, Matt demonstrated to her that he could put weight on his sore leg, and left for early morning rounds. Shortly afterwards, there was a knock on the door. She opened it and was totally surprised to see Sam standing there, "Sam, is something wrong? Why are you in this early?"

Sam looked a bit sheepish, "Miss Kitty, I know it's early but I figured since you have a little baby, you'd be up. I just wanted to - Well, after hearing that you and the marshal were adopting Mary, I wanted to give you a gift that you'd find useful."

He stepped to the side to reveal a rocking chair, a beautifully made, elegant rocking chair. Noting that there was a plump, dark red cushion on the seat, and padding on the back, Kitty knew that the skilled craftsman who made the chair was concerned with both beauty and comfort. Sam smiled "I know having a rocker is handy with a baby, and I knew you didn't have one. Can I bring it in?"

Kitty was deeply touched, "Oh Sam, how thoughtful."

Sam brought the chair in and hurried away before Kitty had a chance to say a word of thanks or ask where he had gotten the chair.

Now sitting in the beautiful chair, Kitty thought about the appointments she had made to see 3 properties that afternoon. She smiled at the baby she was cradling her arms, "This is a big day for you Mary, but one you won't remember. By the end of today you'll have a real family and a real home."

After Mary was fed, Kitty dressed her in her prettiest dress and waited for Matt. He had stopped by earlier to say that he'd by around noon to take them to Judge Brooker. Matt said the judge was happy, even eager to legalize the adoption.

At that very moment Matt was hurrying over to the Long Branch to get Kitty and Mary. Judge Brooker had been absolutely delighted when Matt made his request, saying that overseeing two fine people adopting an orphan was rare a pleasure in his job. Matt smiled, thinking that in all the years he had had dealings with the judge, he had never seen the man so pleased to oversee a proceeding.

As Matt walked along quickly he noticed a wagon come down the street and stop in front of the marshal's office. Thinking he recognized the passengers, he walked over. When he got beside the wagon he looked up at the young girl sitting there, "Hello Lettie. What brings you to Dodge?"

Lettie looked at her father, and then back at Matt. She spoke with a huge smile on her face, "Marshal, I'm here to get my baby."

Matt tried to hide the surprise and dismay he felt as he looked at Lettie's father, "I thought you said that you wouldn't accept her baby."

Joseph replied solemnly, "Marshal I spoke to my minister. He said I was forgetting the parts of bible that were about love, forgiveness and acceptance. I mulled that over. Then me and my wife talked about it. We knew Lettie still wanted her baby, and we decided we'd been wrong. We will welcome the innocent babe into our home, and help Lettie raise her up."

Matt looked at Lettie, "Are you sure about this?" He was immediately embarrassed by his question as he saw Lettie's puzzled look as she answered, "Of course I am marshal. She's my baby."

Trying to keep the emotion out of his voice Matt looked at the girl, "I'll get her for you. It might take a little while, maybe you should go get something to eat in the meantime."

Joseph shook his head, "We'll wait here, and then head right back. My wife is waiting."

Matt went to the Long Branch and walked up the stairs slowly, with a heavy heart. He opened the door. Mary was in Kitty's arms dressed in a white, lacy dress, her fine blond hair framing her tiny face. She looked angelic as she smiled up into Kitty's eyes, and he thought that he had never seen Kitty look happier or more beautiful. Kitty heard the door open and turned to him smiling, "Well Cowboy, you took your sweet time. Let's get a move on."

She saw the look on Matt's face and said quietly, "Matt, what's wrong?"

"Kitty, I don't know how to say this."

"Just say it Matt. Did Judge Brooker change his mind? Is it because I'm a saloon owner, because I'll…"

Matt put his hand up and shook his head, "No Kitty no. Judge Brooker thinks the world of you."

"Then what Matt?"

Kitty saw the pain in Matt's eyes as he spoke, "Kitty, Lettie, the girl who gave birth to Mary is here with her father. She wants the baby."

Kitty took a step back, and clutched Mary closer, "No Matt, no. She can't have her."

Matt took Kitty's arm. His voice choked with emotion, "Kitty, we have to give her up. There is nothing else to do."

Kitty swallowed hard and looked at Matt. She saw the anguish in his eyes and knew that her pain was theirs. She also knew that Matt was right, they had to give Mary up. Unable to speak she met Matt's eyes and nodded.

Matt took a deep breath, "You stay here, I'll bring her down."

Kitty shook her head. She knew that Matt was trying to spare her. "We'll do it together. Please gather Mary's things and put them in her basket."

Matt carefully folded each item, knowing that each had been chosen with love. When the blankets, dresses, bonnets, booties and diapers, were packed into the baby basket, Matt looked at Kitty. She was sitting in the rocking chair, eyes closed, holding Mary close. Dreading the words he had to say, Matt whispered, "It's time." Kitty opened her eyes, and nodded. She stood holding Mary in her arms as Matt picked up the basket, and they walked down the stairs and out the door.

As they got close, they saw Lettie and her father standing beside the wagon. Lettie was so excited she could hardly stand still. Kitty walked over, "You must be Lettie." She gently placed the baby in Lettie's young arms, saying hoarsely "Here's Mary."

Lettie smiled down at the baby and then looked questioningly at Kitty, "Mary?"

Kitty bit her lower lip, "That's what folks here called her."

Lettie nodded, "Mary, that's a fine name, a real fine name." She looked at the baby, "Hello Mary, I'm your mama."

Matt handed the basket to Joseph, "Folks here bought her some things."

Joseph looked into the basket and started to hand it back, "We can't pay for this."

Matt put his hand on Joseph's arm, "Please take it. Folks here want her to have those things."

Joseph thought for a second and nodded. He put the basket up into the wagon, and turned to Lettie, "Let's get going."

The teenager looked at Matt, "Could you hold Mary while my father helps me up?"

Matt swallowed hard and nodded. He took the baby into his arms and looked into her sweet face, knowing it was the last time he would see the smile that had so enchanted him. When Lettie was seated in the wagon she held out her arms, and Matt handed Mary up.

Kitty and Matt watched the wagon pull out, staring down the empty street long after the wagon was gone.

Kitty didn't look up as she spoke, "Matt, you'd better let Judge Brooker know we won't be needing his services."

Matt took Kitty by her arms and turned her to face him, "I'll send Festus with a message. We have houses to look at, and while where doing that we can have a long talk about having children

Kitty managed a small smile threw her tears. Children Cowboy? As in more than one?

Matt smiled the half smile that even after all these years never failed to capture her heart, "You never know."

Kitty reached up and gently touched Matt's cheek before pulling his face down to kiss his lips. Then arm in arm they walked down the street ready to find their future.

The End


End file.
